Andromeda (Airnejax)
Andromeda (アンドロメダ, andoromeda) or simply''' Meda''' is a silver-key Celestial Spirit. She represents the constellation, Andromeda, the Princess of Ethiopia. She is known throughout the celestial world by the alias of "The Spoiled Princess" (甘やかされて育った王女, amayakasa rete sodatta ōjo) and has proven herself to be extremely proficient in Chain Magic, Nullification Magic, and Earth-Make on various occasions, people have given her the alias of "The Chained Maiden" (連鎖乙女, rensa otome). Appearance Meda is a rather attractive looking young lady. Meda skin is so smooth and supple that her skin reminds other celestial spirits of "soft moonlight". She has very delicate and soft nurturing features. Due to her nurturing appearance, it is clear to see every emotion displayed on Meda's face. When Meda smiles, it is completely radiant. She has a little longer than ear length light blue hair styles with a side part over the front of her face that only shows one of her eyes. On a section of her hair, Meda wears a pink ribbon tied to her hair. She also wears and black and white colored headpiece on her head. She has sparkling turquoise eyes that resemble the beautiful waters of the Caribbean. Her eyes are filled with so much warmth and kindness that it is very welcoming to others and this makes her eyes the first thing people notice about Meda. Meda has a very child-like body so much that many strangers believe her to be a young adolescent teen when they first meet her because of her height and size. Meda is very short for her weight. Meda is so short that she can barely reach regular sized everyday objects. She is very slender and petite. Her bust size is rather small, but a shapely rear. Meda wears a traditional maid's uniform, a black and white dress with cut out shoulders. The dress is decorated with white frills and bows with a white apron outlining the front of the dress. Magic and Abilities Physical Prowess R.E.M. Effect Master Chain Specialist Incomprehensible Willpower Immeasurable Strength Immortality Hyper-sonic Speed Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Kyusho Jitsu Magical Prowess [[Chain Magic|'Chain Magic']]: This Magic allows Meda to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends or other objects. Since Meda is a celestial spirit, her chains are not just regular chains. Her chains are also infused with magical energy from the Celestial Spirit World like Scutum's Celestial Magical Shield, her chains were also crafted by the Celestial Spirit King. This magic allows the Meda to utilize her chains in any way that she wants to. Meda can use them to shield him/herself with walls of chains, or attack with them. She can also bind someone with as many chains as they want to summon, and they work as an extension of him/herself. Since Meda has extreme proficiency over her chain magic, her chains can reach to indefinite lengths. She can shorten them or make them longer and can make them razor sharp to the point of impaling, or dull enough to just hit somebody and render them unconscious. Meda can use her chain magic to throw large objects and small objects alike and augments Meda's innate strength in battle. Meda can also use her chains to swings from poles in the wall or the latch onto objects to swing around them complete with grappling hooks at the ends which can also enable her to scoop up an opponent and smash them into various structures, including other foes. The possibilities/abilities of her celestial chains are almost infinite. * Jikkō (実行, Execution): Meda mentally commands the chains of her Chain Magic towards the ground, where they pierce the earth and burrow deep into the ground. Within seconds the ground begins to crack and break, sending waves of energy through the ground in all directions. The chains then appear from the ground like creeping vines, ripping sections of the area into isolated patches of trembling ground. Dozens of unbreakable chains appear from within the fissures, right below the targets. These chains quickly extend straight upwards and grab onto whatever Meda has marked as a threat. Using her monstrous strength, she will begin pulling upward, causing the ends of the newly formed chains to quickly pull downwards, taking the victims with them in a spiraling plunge towards the ground. Those that survive find themselves being constricted tightly by the chains, trapped between the metal links and the ground, until they either escape, suffocate, or are ripped apart by the pressure. * Kangoku (刑務所, Prison): By combining her chains above herself and her opponents, Meda can manipulate her Chain Magic in order to form a variety of different structures with her chains such as boxes and spheres to create a prison of the sorts or fortress for her allies if she wants. This spell acts in a way similar to Scutum's barrier magic which she can use in conjunction with Scutum's barrier magic to create an indestructible barrier capable of not being being broken by any make even Death Magic or Destruction Magic. Meda shoots multiple chains from the sleeves of her dress and the chains begin to wrap around her opponent(s) in hyper-sonic speed so fast that the opponent cannot even begin to form a counter-attack. The prison can be held for as long as Meda has enough magical energy to sustain the spell or until she is sent back to the Celestial Spirit World. This spell requires very little magical energy for Meda. The barrier is mostly used to trap opponents in. Inside the barrier, Meda can control the air flow and the area with her Enchantment abilities. Used in conjunction with her nullification magic, she can nullify the magic of the opponents in the structure and withdraw all of the magic and air in the prison. But, she can also use the prison as a barrier to protect her allies and herself. She can also use it for transporting herself, her allies, or objects just like Scutum's spell "surround". [[Nullification Magic|'Nullification Magic']]: Meda's nullification magic is utilized for nullifying any magical attacks and discharges it within an area away from her. The way that this is done is by Meda gathering and condensing eternano upon their hands—not an overwhelming amount, but not a minuscule amount either; essentially, it is just the right amount; at least to oppose the foe's offending spell. The eternano collection in the Meda's hand is concentrated to a single point, allowing the magical particles to gain an edge, barreling through the opposing collection of eternano that composes the offending spell, causing everything else to be shoved aside into fragments of eternano, essentially breaking it into pieces, nullifying the enemy's attack and dispersing its power at the point of contact. Meda has a very ample radius in which the Magic may be employed from; meaning that essentially, that she can cast it from any angle that they wish, allowing a 360 defense, but the drawback is that Meda can only nullify one spell at a time. This Magic has been seen cast with or without a magical weapon, as Meda has displayed their abilities to utilize this magic by simply waving the assault away, or using their limbs, such as their elbow, to nullify a spell. In other instances, however, the Magic isn't totally nullified; instead, Meda nullifies it on a certain area, such as her body, and discharges it on a certain area, which is usually behind her. However, not all types of magic are nullified. Magic that harms Meda is stopped; excluding spells not directly harming but disabling such as a disarm spell; while magic that helps her is not. Even though it is powerful, magical spells are stopped by Nullification Magic, but they do not stop physical attacks, so even if the attacker is a demon, monster or a person powered by magic any attack that is physical like punching, kicking or using a weapon will not be stopped. Earth-Make: Earth-Make allows Meda to mold something into different shapes, in case of this Magic – out of the earth element; this grants Meda the capability of molding a variety of objects out of earth, which can be used in an omnidirectional way, i.e. like in melee combat for offensive and/or defensive moves, so in usual life for different causes. Earth-Make is a type of Molding Magic that gives the capability of not only molding but to create and/or manipulate already existing earth and ground. Because of the nature of this Magic, Meda is able to mold their constructs in two styles – the first, a standard one, is when the utilization of two hands occurs, which will produce more stable creations. The second style, when she is using one-hand style, can increase their speed in both creation and utilization, yet as a drawback, it can cause creations to have less stability and power. In order to utilize Molding Magic, Meda must understand the inherent structure of the properties about to be reproduced; including the flow and balance of magical energy within, before using their magical energy in order to perfectly replicate the structure of the identified material, using their magical energy to cause the manifested item in a more malleable state, completely unlike its regular version, as to allow it to be easily reshaped into a new form, reforming the material into a new shape. Meda has such proficient control over her Earth-Make Magic, she is able to completely take over the battlefield for herself and control it like it was there from the very beginning. She also doe not even need to use hand gestures for some of her spells because she has become so proficient in mastering her magic. With core Earth-Make, Meda is capable of manipulating eternano so precisely that they can modify how eternano binds together to affect the size and shape of items, even their chemical composition, enabling her to gain an advantage over foes as to keep them guessing as she bonds raw materials to manifest something which is brand new, or even reshape a pre-existing item. For example, in several cases, Meda was able to manipulate not just pure earth, but a material, which has earth particles in its base, like dust and even sand, not saying that molding something out of soil and rocks is one of the first ever lessons for Earth-Make Mages. Earth-Make can be described as an "unrestrained" type of Magic, the common attribute of all types of Molding Magic, with the shapes created reflecting the personality of the user; therefore, creations tend to be different from user to user, even if the users happen to be proficient in the same element. Earth-Make mechanics allows the Meda to not only create and/or manipulate the earth element and shape it into different constructs but also to utilize different sources of the earth as a source of their spells and moreover, to even change the surroundings. Meda is actually able to change her surroundings using terraforming, such as forcing the earth underneath them to shoot upwards to serve as a barrier of sorts or in similar cases creating something unbelievable and magnificent, if the prowess allows it. In simple words, Meda can transform the whole landscape into their playground, with different traps for their opponents or even hand-made labyrinth, which would grant her a very advanced versatility, however such doing needs a pure Molding Magic, the one, which requires Meda to use her own magical aura as the catalyst for the modification, thus requiring her to be within physical range of the item wishing to be changed. Such style tends to be used for both the surroundings and even the spells Meda casts, as she is able to greatly increase the potency of what she initially could do. * Elemental Earth Make: 'Great Wall': Meda creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defense. Eternano is either converted to earth within the body and then converted form the wall or Meda can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. The barrier itself is also coated with Meda's eternano, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. Because of the earth's special characteristics, the wall is highly resistant against, for instance, fire and water. * Elemental Earth Make: Shelter: Meda draws the earth, rocks, and iron currently residing in the Earth to form it into an immense dome with several iron columns connecting at the top. The dome is heavily resistant to areal and ground attacks because of the hardness from the iron and can even serve as a shelter during the night for Meda. Trivia Category:Silver Key Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Female Category:Chain Magic User Category:Earth-Make User Category:Nullification Magic User